The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine control module controls opening of a throttle valve of an engine. The ECM controls the opening of the throttle valve based on an accelerator position. An accelerator position sensor measures position of an accelerator (e.g., an accelerator arm or lever) and generates the accelerator position based on the position of the accelerator. A driver of the watercraft actuates the accelerator to control the speed of the watercraft.